Sick of You
by ShadowRox
Summary: Shadow is home stuck with the flu. His caretakers is the horny Rouge the Bat and cocky Sonic the hedgehog. Shadow isn't entirely sure why Sonic is even there, and when his friends show up, all hell brakes loose. Rated T for language. Sonadow and Shadouge.
1. A Long Day

Shadow was home sick with the flu.

Shadow had argued with the doctor that no, this was not possible.

"I was created to be –atchoo! –immune to all sicknesses and diseases. You must be mistaken," Shadow growled. The doctor shook his head and forced Shadow to sit back down –nearly losing his finger in the process.

"You need to rest," informed the doctor. "I know that you are the Ultimate Lifeform, but even YOU must get sick every decade or so. It is the way of life."

"The way of life my a~"

"Thank you, doctor," said Rouge, voice sour as she cut Shadow off, the sick hedgie glaring holes through her back. "I'll pick up the medicine later. Should I pay with a credit card or check?"

Rouge was wearing a black tank top -a little tight in Shadow's opinion - and tight blue jeans with a small red jacket. She had glittering black and pink boots that went knee high, like normal. Unknown to Shadow, this is what Rouge felt was like dressing like a commoner (I dress like this, so BLEH to Rouge.)

While they talked, Shadow was busy in thought. 'This shouldn't be happening… Gerald had told me that my body would just heal… at this rate I should be cured by… tomorrow,' he decided. But groaned at the thought. A day of doing nothing, and feeling like this. Great. Just great.

Rouge's gaze flickered over to the depressing hedgehog and sighed. "It's just a little cold for somebody like you, hon," she coaxed. "Besides," she said, her voice growing quiet. "You'll be alone with me. Who takes better care of my ailing hedgehog than me?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I am supposed to be a patient," Shadow mumbled. "Not a sex toy."

"What was that, babe?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," said Rouge with a dazzling smile. She walked over to Shadow, wrapping his scarf around his neck and muzzle to protect him from the cold. You see, this would have been a genius idea.

If it were not the middle of August.

And ninety eight degrees outside.

"Rouge, I'm fine. Really. I will heal," and then lower, in a grumble, "And this _scarf_ will only make me melt." Louder, he said in a wheezy voice, "I can go home by myself, Rouge."

Rouge snickered at her friend. "Sorry, hon. Orders are orders, and the doctor said I would have to take care of you."

"He said no such thing."

"Yes he did! Don't you remember? He was telling you that after he prescribed the medicine."

"You just made that up," accused Shadow, crossing his arms over his chest. Finally, he couldn't stand the heat of the woolen scarf and ripped it off, throwing it to the ground.

"You're such a baby sometimes," Rouge giggled, picking up the dirtied rag. She put it into the pocket of her jacket gingerly, folding it before sealing the cloth away.

"And you're a slut. Get over it."

'... He's actually not that far off...' thought Rouge with a sinister grin. 'Oh well, I guess I'll have to "help" him into bed.' She giggled at the idea, almost bursting out in laughter at the quizzical look on Shadow's face at the outburst.

Rouge helped Shadow into her sleek red BMW M3 convertible. Just for him, she threw her jacket over his face, puzzled at the confused cursing and shouting.

They had finally reached Rouge's home. It was modern, rich colors painting the walls. The hardwood floor shone as the sun burst in through the window, making Shadow hiss.

Rouge escorted him to her guest room. It had creamy white walls and a gigantic king sized bed placed in the center. A silvery lamp was placed on a neat end table, a few books stacked on the side. The bed had dark red sheets, the pillows nearly larger then Shadow himself.

Shadow just stared. "THIS is your guest room?" he asked.

Rouge nodded. "I had to give on of the smaller rooms to my guests. Of course, the largest is for me." Rouge helped the frail hedgehog into bed. "The remote for the TV is one the end table and I picked out a few books for you to read. Or if you want other entertainment," her eyes glittered, "You call me."

"I'm fine for now Rouge," Shadow sighed. 'Must she always act like this?' he pondered.

"Well, I'm going out to get you some medicine. Stay in bed, don't open the door for strangers," and in a rushed voice, "Oh and by the way, your friends are coming to visit later! And Sonic will be here to take care of you in an hour with Tails! Bye!" she called. Rouge ran out of the room so fast she could have been mistaken for Sonic.

"_What_?" shouted Shadow. His only response was the slamming of a loud door. His only thought was: 'this is going to be a loooong day.'

**Yay! First chapter done. Time to sleep.**

**Shadow: What? But you took a nap only an hour ago! And why is Rouge taking care of me? I'm not quite ready to lose my virginity…**

**Sonic: When do I come in? I wanna annoy Shadow, too!**

**Don't worry, Sonic. Your time will come. And better, you can be with Shadow!**

**Sonic: Wahoo! *looks at Shadow with a seductive smirk, sending Roxie screaming with laughter.***

**Shadow: … Fuck off… both of you… *slowly walks to the door before Sonic barricades the exit.***

**Well that's not nice! And Sonic, the cement for the bricks should dry in an hour, okay? The rope to tie Shadow to the chair is in the basement. And stop trying to call the cops, Shadow! Its hard to cover up a kidnapping! But anyway, see ya next chapter!**


	2. SLAM!

An hour. Only an hour before that nuisance of a hedgehog came knocking at his door with boy–genius. Shadow groaned, plopping himself back onto the pillows.

It was almost as if Rouge was saying, 'How can I annoy Shadow today?'

Well, she hit the head on the nail.

And worse, Sonic's _other _friends were coming. This would mean Amy would come banging on the door with her hammer in two hours, once she pinpointed Sonic's location.

'I'll just leave my gun on the table,' Shadow decided. He carefully hid it behind the books at arm's length.

The books… that caught Shadow's eye. He picked up a black one curiously, reading the back. His nose wrinkled in disgust as his eyes gazed at the title: Twilight. Ugh. Of course it was _Rouge _who would pick out a book about a girl giving up her life for sex with a vampire.

He began to read. Shadow _needed _to find out why all those teenage girls fell in love with this.

Shadow was finished in twenty minutes. The book was rather… too warm and cute for him. Although he _did _enjoy the ballet studio. It was a let down to see that she escaped alive, though.

Shadow was content being alone. He was now reading Jaws; just barely skimming. His eyelids felt like lead, his body burning. He set the book down on the side of the bed, just letting his eyes slip shut, only for a minute…

A loud banging woke the anti-hero.

Shadow slumped over to the door, opening it slowly. "Yes?" he asked warily.

"Hey, Shads!" yelled Sonic, Shadow's ears flattening from the pressure.

"That's not my name."

"Oops, sorry, Shads. But anyway, I'm here to take care of you!" he said with a cheery grin.

The door was slammed shut on his face.

"Aw, c'mon, Shadow! I'm only here to take care of you!" called Sonic desperately.

"Thanks, but no thanks," came the muffled reply. "I can take care of myself until Rouge returns. Besides, what will you do for me, faker? Run over me while going out to buy a chilidog? No thank you, I'm fine on my own."

Sonic thought about his dilemma. "If you don't let me in, I'll have to break in!" Sonic threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," came the smooth voice. "But anyway, that seems… rather un-hero like, does it not?"

Sonic groaned, "C'mon, Shadow! Just let me in. S'not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything.

"… I liked your first plan better. Or was it a threat?"

Shadow chuckled as he heard fading grumbles make themselves to the back door of the kitchen.

Sonic had finally picked the lock. He whooped a hooray as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"Aha, Shadow! I TOLD you I would… Wha?" he yelled.

Sitting in the kitchen was Shadow, wearing a silk black robe. He sipped nonchalantly at his coffee –paying no sort of attention to Sonic. He stared intently at the person sitting across.

The young kitsune looked about ready to jump out of his seat when Sonic busted through the back door. His anxious expression told Sonic that he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"You let _Tails_ in here, but not _me?"_ asked Sonic in an angry huff, plopping himself into one of the chairs.

"Simple. You're annoying. He's not. The choice of who to let in was obvious. Also, it was amusing to watch you pick your first lock. How's that finger?" Shadow asked, Sonic hiding the finger he jammed by accident.

Sonic glared at his younger brother. "And why didn't you tell Shadow to let me in?" he demanded.

Tails shrugged. "Shadow said you weren't here yet."

5 minutes ago:

_ Tails walks up to the door with his doctor's kit handy. He knocks on the wood three times, but soft so that it wouldn't hurt the ailing hedgie's ears._

_ "Hello?" asks Shadow, opening the door warily._

_ "Hi, Shadow!" Tails greets, beaming. "Is Sonic here yet?"_

_ "Nope. Come right in," says Shadow immediately._

_ Tails doesn't think a second thought as he walked into the house._

End flashback.

Sonic just pouts as he sits next to Shadow. In the corner of his eye, he is observing the quiet fellow.

Shadow's crimson eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks a little flushed. A light sheen of sweat covered his forehead, barely noticeable. Shadow's gloved hands shook as he lifted the mug to his muzzle again.

Everything was quiet, Sonic talking with Shadow occasionally and Tails giving Shadow new pills. It was calm, and Shadow nearly nodded off when a loud banging nearly knocked the door down.

"SONIC! IT'S ME, AMY! OPEN UP!" her shrill voice seemed to shake the entire house.

Crap.


	3. The Battle Begins

Shadow was glaring daggers at Sonic. He silently got up from the table, walking away from the hero with a disgusted look etched into his features.

"Shadow, wait!" called Sonic. Shadow didn't turn. "It's not like I invited her here, Shadow, honest!" Sonic cried.

Shadow sighed, turning slowly and leaning against the wall. His robe fell just slightly off, revealing his rough, angled shoulders. 'He really does have a nice figure,' Sonic mused. 'What the…? I really gotta stop eating all those chilidogs…'

Shadow broke the silence; and Sonic's raging thoughts. "Fine. Let her in. But keep her as far away from me as possible, and try to get her to keep her voice down. So help me, Sonic, if she starts screaming in my ear, I will shove a _fucking cork _down her throat. Got it?"

Sonic paled a little at the picture in his head but managed a small nod. He didn't think it was possible for Shadow to be even _more _hostile when sick.

Shadow rolled his eyes and walked back into the bedroom. He closed the door quietly, sinking into the warm sheets of the bed.

Sonic walked to the door anxiously, unlocking it. He was met by a loud squeal and a flash of pink before he found himself trapped in Amy Rose's arms.

"Oh Sonic, I thought you were avoiding me!" she screamed.

"Of –of course not, Amy," Sonic gasped, trying to get air, but thinking, 'she's got it exactly right.' "Amy – breathing –getting –hard!"

Amy pouted before letting Sonic out of her steel grasp, watching the blue ball of fur hyperventilate. Sonic was sprawled across the floor, eyes wide as he thought he saw his life flash by.

"So why are you at Rouge's house?" asked Amy politely as she sat on a dark brown leather chair. "You aren't cheating on me, right, Sonikuu?"

"Not my name," Sonic mumbled.

"What was that?" Amy asked, her eyes having a dangerous fire in those jade depths.

"I said I wasn't here for Rouge, I was here for Shadow," Sonic said calmly.

"Sonic… you're gay?" she gasped. "Oh, I should've known it! You act so feminine sometimes…" she sobbed.

Sonic felt his face go red. "I'm not _gay!"_ he yelled. "Shadow's home sick and Tails is here too! Actually, Shadow locked me out and I had to break in!"

Understanding broke onto Amy's face. "Oh. Okay. You wouldn't wanna be with that freak hedgehog anyway," she giggled.

"Oh, _he's _not the freak," Sonic grumbled, not making contact with the pink hedgehog.

"Well, I did make some soup for my picnic with Cream, but she said her mom could make some. I'll just go and give it to Shadow!" she squealed as she darted into the evil one's room.

"Oh, damn!" Sonic hissed as he followed after her.

Shadow was sleeping peacefully on the bed –or at least, he _was._

The Pink Pest had come barging into his room, hammer and all. She dumped herself onto the bed, making Shadow's now awakened form jump at least three feet in the air, his head meeting with the ceiling not too far above.

"Amy," he growled, holding his forehead.

She giggled. "I had some soup left over, so I wanted you to try it. Here, take a sip!" she said, shoving a spoon into his mouth.

Shadow's face immediately went red hot before coughing and spluttering. His fiery red eyes were nothing compared to his muzzle as he looked up. "What the hell did you put in this?" he gagged.

Amy went down her list, smiling the whole time. Shadow became paler and paler, Sonic too. (He entered the room when Shadow was taking an early flying lesson. Hopefully his last, too.)

"... And wasabi!" She laughed. "A lot. I didn't really know what it was, but it looked like guacamole. So why not?"

Shadow was at his limit. His hand was slowly inching to the gun on the table, only a book away…

"Because, Amy, that stuff is so hot it can burn a hole through your esophagus!" Sonic shouted, shooting Shadow an apologetic glance, as if to say, 'I'm sorry she's so dumb.'

Amy looked puzzled. "Hmm. I didn't know that… What's an esophagus?"

Tails came into the room then, dragging Amy out as he handed Shadow a jug of water and an ice pack.

Shadow groaned as he sat back down on the bed, placing the ice pack gingerly onto his gleaming head. He felt like somebody took his body and dumped it into a volcano. It wasn't exactly a "pleasant feeling."

Sonic frowned as he took in the sight of the distressed hedgehog. "Sorry, man," Sonic apologized. "She's only twelve. I mean, sometimes I think even _Big _outsmarts her, but then I get a good grip on reality. Cream is smarter."

Shadow ignored Sonic and turned his back on him.

Rouge came bursting through the door, glaring angrily at Sonic. "You let AMY in here? Figures that _you'd _be the one to nearly kill Shadow," she growled.

"Hey, _I_ didn't give him the soup!" snapped Sonic.

"Well you let in the girl who_ gave _him the soup!"

"What was I gonna do? Leave her out there in the cold?" Sonic demanded.

"Its ninety eight degrees, moron! She would've been just fine! Hey, if all turned out well maybe she would've melted."

"Don't talk about Amy that way!" hissed Sonic.

"I will, and you can't do a thing about it. Just go hang out with your girlfriend while I take care of Shadow."

_"Don't you dare touch him,"_ Sonic snarled; a feeling of protectiveness over Shadow. Sonic couldn't bare the thought of Rouge even _looking _Shadow's way. He didn't know why he was angry, but he just wanted Rouge to leave.

Shadow's eyes fluttered open. "Rouge?" he mumbled, voice hoarse. "Did you bring the medicine? I'm so cold…"

Rouge shot a wicked smile at Sonic as she opened her bag. "And better, I bought a few extra blankets to warm you up."

Shadow sighed. "Thank you."

Rouge climbed into bed, beaming as she wrapped Shadow up. She popped the pills into Shadow's mouth.

"I think I can feed myself Rouge."

"Well we don't want you coming out of your bundle, do we?" Rouge asked innocently, closing the bottle cap. She stroked his cheek affectionately as Shadow closed his eyes.

Shooting another triumphant glance at Sonic, she laid down next to her prize, head resting on that cloud soft tuft of white fur…

Point one for Rouge.

Sonic stalked out of the room, hands curled into talons as he sat down in front of the T.V. He quickly flipped through the channels, not caring what was on. All he could think about was Shadow. He would _kill _that bat if she even_ thought _of taking advantage of Shadow in this state.

Not like Shadow would remember…

But still, the saner part of him was wondering, 'why do I care? He used to be my rival, and my enemy. I shouldn't care, but still…' his eyes wandered back to Shadow's room.

Sonic decided he would stick in it till the end, because part of him, deep down… knew that he had feelings that were locked away after the battle with Black Doom for the midnight hedgehog.

Sonic never gave up, and Rouge had just made him more determined to step it up. He wouldn't give up to that slut.

He may have lost the battle, but he was sure as hell gonna win the war.

**Whew! Two chapters in one day! Is it naptime yet?**

**Shadow: Roxie, can't you keep your eyes open for more then ten minutes?**

**Nope. What you see is what you get. Just a lazy jackass who sits on her computer all day.**

**Shadow: … That seems slightly less glamorous than Sonic's…**

**What? You think I'm gonna go "Just a girl that loves adventure?" I'd be lying. I'd rather be truthful.**

**Sonic: And that you are… **

**Shadow and Sonic: Roxie says she'll try to get another chapter on by tonight, but don't count on it. What she said earlier was true. R and R people, so she'll just leave us alone already.**


	4. Drug Bug

Rouge had to leave early that night. Her club opened at seven and she couldn't late. Since Shadow couldn't be there- and he was her top bartender- she forced Knuckles to pick up the slack, promising she wouldn't steal that precious master emerald of his.

Knuckles agreed reluctantly as he was dragged off to the club. He already wished that he hadn't agreed to this.

And Shadow was left with Sonic to baby sit him. 'Wahoo,' thought Shadow dryly. His robe –why did Rouge make him wear this? She said it made him look sexy, which almost made him tear the putrid thing off –felt like the flame to the gasoline. His fever had not ceased.

This was strange. A few hours into the day and no sudden change within him. How had the healing process slowed down?

"Shadow!" yelled Sonic. Shadow grumbled as he walked sluggishly over to him.

"What is it, Sonic?" he mumbled.

"Do you share the house with Rouge?" demanded Sonic.

"Yes…? Occasionally."

"Than why do you have beer and wine in here? Aren't you too young? How old is your body, anyway?"

Shadow blinked, having to repeat every word in his head at least once. He was a little slow right now, and hated every moment of it. "Nineteen," Shadow answered.

Sonic sighed, "Geez, Shads, you're too young for this."

"I'm approximately fifty eight years old, Sonic. I can handle it. It is not like I get drunk or anything in that category."

"But Shadow, do you know how _bad _this is for you?" exclaimed Sonic, trying to get Shadow to understand.

Shadow rolled his bloodshot eyes at the hero, ignoring him as he reached around the azure hedgehog. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform; beer won't do anything to me," he said, smirking as he took a long, teasing sip.

This made the hero grunt in aggravation as he ripped the bottle away from Shadow's hand after he was done. "Really, Shads, this thing destroys your body…" he muttered as he put it back into the fridge.

Shadow thought about this, every moment another part of his body freezing. Had the drugs destroyed his healing process?

"The drugs," he moaned.

Sonic looked confused. "What drugs?"

"The cigarettes, the alcohol… Sonic, you were right. It… they are destroying my body. Since the healing process is slowed down, I wouldn't expect the flu to be cured for the next couple of days…" he sighed. "Guess you're stuck babysitting me again." (I support everybody against drugs. Get over it. At least this way Shadow has more time with his caretakers…)

Sonic made a face. "Yeah, great," he said before laughing.

Shadow sat down again. "Maybe I should listen to you from now on, about drugs anyway. That bat, I'll throttle her the next time she comes to me with one of those things," he snarled.

One point for Sonic.

"I'm going to go watch some T.V. Would you like to join me, Sonic? Seeing as you won't go anywhere near a book…."

The azure hedgehog blushed and made some defenses, but Shadow could really care less. He walked over to the couch and put up the recliners, letting his legs up. He wanted to run, badly. Anything more amusing then this. Perhaps Sonic would join him when he had to go home…

He flickered through the channels, stopping curiously on one as Sonic sat. It seemed that Rouge had a video camera placed on Angel Island. It was centered in front of the master emerald. Shadow just shrugged and kept on searching.

He tossed the remote to Sonic. "Amuse yourself, faker. I'm bored and going to rest for a while. I'll be going back to my house soon, and I should sleep before I do so," he said with a yawn, placing his head on the pillow.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he looked for something good to watch. He smiled as he looked at the unconscious Shadow; the little fella actually looked kinda cute. Sonic knew that if Shadow ever heard his name with that sentence Shadow would beat the crap out of Sonic.

Shadow stirred as something buzzed. Warily, he pulled out the transmitter and opened it slowly. "Yes?"

Shadow pulled the phone away from his head while screams were thrown out. Sonic snickered at Shadow's bored expression. "I'm out sick, Commander. Get Rouge to do it…. Yes, even the Ultimate Lifeform gets sick…. I _don't care. Get somebody else!"_ he growled, slamming the phone shut.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, not entirely worried by the other's anger.

Shadow massaged his temples with his fingers. "The doctor again. Some new weapon he built with a chaos emerald. The Commander wants me to destroy it. I said no. The man throws temper tantrums like he did fifty years ago; and even back then he had more dignity." Sonic couldn't help but laugh at this.

Shadow's eyes grew distant for a moment, hazy. Sonic was startled by this. "Shads? You there?"

Shadow looked confused, as if he was trying to see Sonic through muddy water.

"Tails!" cried Sonic.

The kitsune walked over to Shadow and smiled. "He just needs some sleep. Should I walk him home?" asked Tails, innocent blue eyes looking questioningly at Sonic.

"Nah, I'll take him home. We can drop you off on the way. I don't want you walking home alone," Sonic said, ruffling the fox's blonde fur.

So they set out for their walk.

Tails skipped into the house after handing Shadow the pills. He went into boy-genius mode and told Shadow what they had inside them and how they would help. Shadow understood entirely, but still, he _really _didn't need to know some of the things in there.

Shadow and Sonic ran back to Shadow's house, Shadow explaining that he was fine and that he could run. Sonic was reluctant, but agreed.

"Stop acting like my mother, Sonic. Which is actually hard to pull off, considering the fact I don't even have a mother in the first place," Shadow pointed out.

In response, Sonic stuck his tongue out and blew Shadow a raspberry.

"Okay, screw the mother thing. You are more like an obsessive brother… or friend."

Sonic smiled.

Sonic talked to Shadow as their run died down to a walk. The hero mainly talked about his friends, his hopes for Tails and complaints about Amy. He also talked about how annoyed he tended to get when Knuckles would abandon him to go see the master emerald. Sonic thought it was a waste of time. Shadow listened quietly, commenting every once in a while. He was eager to listen, mainly because he didn't want to talk to the cobalt hedgie.

"… and Amy just won't give up and I don't understand why!" growled Sonic. He sighed, "Maybe I should just give up…" he whispered, eyes locked on Shadow.

Shadow's face remained expressionless and cold. "If you don't like her, than tell her, Sonic. It would be a crime to do something you would not give 100%, don't you think?"

Sonic blushed. "Yeah… I guess so…"

There was silence, the soft thumping of their feet the only sounds.

"Shadow, do you like Rouge?" asked Sonic.

Shadow was caught off guard by the question. "What, Rouge? Oh, uh, yes. She is a great and highly valued friend," he stuttered, not catching the real meaning of Sonic's question.

"No, I mean do you… ya know, _like _her. Is she your girlfriend?

The question brought a pink tint to Shadow's muzzle –if not darker than before. "Um, no, Rouge is just a close friend. I –uh –don't think I like her that way," he stammered.

Sonic smiled, his grin hidden in the dark. "Just wondering," he snickered.

Shadow sneered, "And what about you, blue hedgehog? Nobody good enough for you?"

_Actually, I'm staring at him,_ Sonic thought. He glanced at the fuming hedgehog._ And he doesn't even know…_

"Actually, I don't date much. Not after the Sally incident," he mumbled.

Shadow felt like shit, now, bringing this up. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out. A few months ago, before the Black Doom incident, Sally Acorn was demanding to whom Sonic was loyal to. The other person was unknown. Of course he said her, thinking that the other would reject him. She didn't believe a word he said, and screamed the most hurtful, painful things to him. Sonic took it, but broke down after she had left. Shadow remembered Sonic pulling him into a tight hug, the hero's tears burning like hot embers, slowly rolling down his cheeks and onto Shadow's chest. The hero was a wreck for months; his only comfort Shadow.

Now he brought up that time in Sonic's life… _again._

_I swear, when I find that squirrel I'm making a new hat,_ he thought, smiling at the gory image of gutting that rat…

"I'm sorry," Shadow muttered. When Sonic didn't respond, Shadow pulled his arm to make him stop. His hands were secured on each side of Sonic's peach muzzle. "Look at me, Sonic," he commanded.

Sonic's emerald eyes met glowing crimson warily. He found himself lost in the sexy orbs, snapping out of his enchantment when Shadow spoke.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Shadow murmured. "You have to understand that I am not in the right state of mind right now. I'm unstable. Words just fly out of my mouth without me even thinking. Please do not be angry, Sonic… please?" he murmured. "I have always thought of you as a good friend." His fever burned, making him nearly unable to focus. Nearly every word was lost in the fire, lost in the depths of his mind. "Please… Sonic, I would fall apart without your annoying, large ego around to constantly nag me. Please don't take it to heart, Sonic. You mean too much to me," he whispered in an almost inaudible voice, his legs beginning to wobble.

Sonic felt his eyes widen. Shadow did not beg, it just didn't happen. But here he was, forcing Sonic to listen, pleading for forgiveness. His cheeks turned bright red, warmth coursing through them.

"Um…" Sonic stammered, unable to conjure a single word other than: Um, uh, and duh.

Shadow's eyes saddened. "Okay, then, I'll take the hint," he sighed, gently releasing Sonic.

"W-wait!" called Sonic just as the dark agent began to walk away. "Shadow, please, wait!"

Shadow didn't stop walking. The first reason being he didn't even hear the hero calling out to him. The second being a big bruise on his ego. He didn't want the 'it's not you, it's me,' speech. He yelped in surprise when Sonic lunged for his wrist, making him turn around and face his counterpart.

"Shadow, stop," Sonic whispered. The ebony hedgehog's weary eyes slowly gazed at Sonic. The two seemed lost in each other's eyes.

"What is it, Sonic? I feel as if I'm going to faint right here, and I would rather not be found passed out under a bench. Who knows what these bastards would do when they found me," he said with a shiver. He was cold and wanted to go home.

"Just wait a minute," Sonic said desperately. He placed both palms gingerly on either side of Shadow's tan muzzle, the reversed way of how it had been only moments ago. '_I hope he doesn't kill me for this,'_ Sonic thought.

With that, peach lips met feverish tan in a warm embrace…

***sobbing* It's just… so… beautiful! *sneezes into a tissue***

**Shadow: I sounded too nice in this chapter… And Sonic is right about the 'cute' and beating the crap out of him thing.**

**Don't ruin this for me! I'm having a moment here! *sob***

**Sonic: I liked this chapter. But what's with the damn cliff hanger? You know your readers will hate you for this. *shrieks as a shoe goes sailing by his head, just barely avoiding it***

**You –you two are just so… so… Waah! *runs into the other room crying***

**Shadow: *looks at Sonic* She is a waste of time, am I right, Sonic?**

**Sonic: *nods***

**Shadow: *sighs* Want to go hang out with XxSonicShadowxX?**

**Sonic: Sure. At least her story makes you**_** nice**_**.**

**Shadow: I've changed my mind. Let's comfort Roxie. *a loud shriek is heard from the other room* Fine, let's go…**

**A/N: Hey guys. This is Roxie talking without the weird little fur balls. Well, I'm kinda in a bind. You see, I was wondering if this should be changed to be rated M. Also, I've got a case of that damn writer's block, so if any of you guys have any ideas whatsoever, leave a review and let me know. Or you could email me, I don't really care. But I won't put up another chapter until at least ONE person says it should be rated M or T.**

**Shadow: That's kind of crappy, don't you think?**

**Get out!**


	5. Hedgehog napping

Sonic hadn't ever really taken thought of how his first kiss with Shadow would be. Maybe the crimson streaked hedgehog would be surprised, even confused. An attempt at murder was a good possibility, too.

The one thing Sonic hadn't thought of was the ailing elder passing out in his arms.

Sonic grumbled as he hoisted Shadow into his arms bridal style. He looked down at the unconscious face of the Ultimate Lifeform and smiled. No matter what, Sonic wanted to be by his side to help him through his pain of losing Maria. Shadow couldn't fool the speedster. Sonic knew Shadow was upset and possibly even felt as if he were alone. But Sonic wanted to let Shadow know that he was always going to be there for him, every step of the way... 'Sides, who else could keep up with him?

Shadow wasn't surprised by the kiss, nor frazzled or angry. He just... fainted. He wasn't planning on doing it, honest. It's just simply the fact that he was tired- fever burning wildly out of control -and that feverish kiss Sonic placed on him... Well, let's just say it was the flip of the switch, saying, 'night, night, Shadow...'

"Where the hell does he live...?" Sonic mumbled absent mindedly to himself. Never once in his life did he go to Shadow's home.

So he called Tails.

"Sonic? Where are you? I just finished making my mac and cheese. Are you on your way home?" asked Tails hopefully.

"Uh, actually, Shadow passed out and I forgot his address. Any help?" begged Sonic.

"Yeah. He lives at..."

"Thanks bud!" cried Sonic. (Name of street was blurred out. Kinda too lazy to think of a name.)

Sonic's grip on the sleeping hedgehog tightened as he picked up speed.

Finally, the speed demon made it to the dark agent's home, having sped by it three times and making an unfortunate run in with Amy. She looked suspiciously at the comatose form in his arms, but never spoke a word. Her eyes just slid into slits, brows furrowing and fists clenching.

Sonic sighed a breath of relief as he opened the door. Shadow didn't use locks. He said that 'Locks are for people who are too weak to protect their things. I don't have anything in there anyway.' Sonic rolled his eyes as he remembered this. The ebony hedgehog had guns in there!

Shadow's house was fairly big. Sonic was standing on the landing of the house. There were stairs that led upstairs and stairs that led down. Sonic decided to go upstairs first, searching for a bedroom.

When he first came up, in front of him was the kitchen, no doors. To his left was the living room, stretching out into a dining room. A small window opened up into the kitchen.

Sonic walked down the hall. There were four doors. The first one on the left opened up into the bathroom, connecting to the Master bedroom. Sonic took that shortcut.

The bedroom was bland. Not like Sonic expected anything less. It had plain beige walls, two windows and hardwood floors. A single king sized bed stood in the center of the room, the backboard just touching the wall. The sheets were a dark maroon and underneath a startling purple. Rouge had been here.

Sonic laid Shadow onto the bed gently, pulling the sheets over him. He smirked as he patted Shadow's burning cheek.

Sonic sat down next to the sleeping hedgehog. He looked around the room, an eyebrow arching. There were few photos, but hey! Sonic didn't think there were going to be any photos at all, but this was an improvement to his idea. (Sonic's idea of Shadow's house sent Shadow kicking Sonic into the next state. He'll be back by the interview.)

One faded picture was of Maria and Gerald Robotnik, as expected. Another was of Rouge, probably put up by said bat. One had all of team dark. The one Sonic was studying intently was a very faded, very old picture.

The hedgehog looked like Sonic. A big smile graced his face, eyes sparkling. His quills were turned up, golden cuffs on each wrist. Next to him stood a young girl hugging him. The girl had shimmering gold hair, burning sapphire eyes, and a soft blue dress. Behind the two was an old man, smiling happily. He wore a lab coat with a nametag that said Hi, I'm: Professor Gerald, in a sloppy handwriting.

Sonic touched the picture, his fingers just grazing above the smiling hedgehog. _'I've... never seen him so happy...'_ he thought while putting the small picture back on the desk. _'I want to make him happy like that, too,'_ Sonic realized.

A groan interrupted his thoughts. Sonic's head snapped over to the sick hedgehog. He rushed over to his side.

Shadow's right eye cracked open. The crimson orb was slightly glazed, unfocused. "Sonic?" he croaked.

Sonic nodded. "Yup. It's me, bud. Hey, did ya ever take your pills?" he asked.

Shadow shook his head "no."

"Well, c'mon! You _want _to get better, right?" he asked. Shadow nodded feebly. "Than time to take your medicine!"

Sonic pulled the pills out from behind his azure quills, opening the wrapper and dropping two in his hand. They were small orange orbs, liquid pills. Sonic was sure glad that HE didn't have to eat these.

Shadow looked at the pills with distaste. "Do you mind getting me a glass of water?" he asked dryly.

"Not at all," Sonic said. He walked into the kitchen and was busy pouring the water into a small red cup when the shrill scream of the phone buzzed through his ears. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

A growl, "It's Rouge. Where's Shadow?" she demanded.

"In bed," Sonic answered, scrubbing a dirty plate.

She gasped, "You didn't!"-

Sonic blushed. "Ew, no! Rouge, is that all you think about? Gross!"

"Well, _you _said he was in bed. _You _are alone with him! _You _are in his house!" she said defensively.

"What, now you're turning this on _me?"_

"Yes. After all, you _are _the Sonic that likes Shadow, right?"

"I'm Sonic, no matter who I like. Anyway, I guess Shadow's fine with it. He hasn't bashed my brain in yet, so maybe I'll be alive by the time he's over the flu."

Rouge snarled. "You told him? You confessed? How could you? What did you say? What did _Shadow _say?"

Sonic barely listened to the flowing stream of questions. "It doesn't matter. All I know is that you're only a friend to him, so get over it. It's over. I won," he said triumphantly before turning the phone off. He walked back to Shadow with the glass of water, smiling the whole way.

_I won._

...

_ On the other side of town, there was horrible screams filling Club Rouge._

_ "How DARE he?" screamed the manager. Her glittering purple wings fluttered angrily as she threw another wine glass to the ground. "A friend? That's all I am? A FRIEND?"_

_ A red echidna walked into the room holding his ears. "Rouge, will you shut the hell up? You're starting to scare the customers!"_

_ The white bat gnashed her teeth. "Fuck them!" she snarled. "If they don't like it, they can leave."_

_ "Does the same go for the staff?" asked Knuckles hopefully. He caught her shining eyes for a moment. "Hey, are you crying?" he asked, walking forwards hesitantly. He rubbed a single tear away before she snapped._

_ "Get away from me!" she cried. "Close down the bar, I'm leaving early tonight."_

_ Knuckles watched Rouge exit the bar in a huff. He frowned when her large, sparkling wings began to take flight. Violet eyes glanced at the clock. 12:43._

_ ._

_ ._

_ Rouge flew over town, not thinking, not really doing anything until she found herself falling. _

_ She had crashed into Amy Rose, the pink hedgehogette. Amy was carrying a small picnic basket in on her right arm. Huddled in on her left arm was a small stack of candy and a chilidog._

_ "Ow!" the pink hedgie cried. She pouted, "Rouge, you really should be more careful," she chided. "You almost made me drop the lovely breakfast I made for Sonic!"_

_ Rouge looked at her watch. 1:17. "At this time in the morning? Why would he eat this early?"_

_ Amy smiled. "I have to set up first, Rouge," she giggled. "It'll all be ready when he wakes up. Then he'll love me!" she squealed._

_ "Sorry, hon, but I don't think that'll be happening any time soon. Sonic is seeing somebody else."_

_ Amy had tears in her eyes. "Wh-What? N- no, Sonic is with me. I'm his girlfriend, ME!" she screamed as she scrambled for the tablecloth she had dropped._

_ Rouge smiled with sympathy. "Guess life just isn't fair, hon. I don't exactly live in wonderland, either."_

_ "W-What do you mean by that?" Amy stuttered._

_ "You want to know who took your Sonic away from you?" asked Rouge. Amy nodded eagerly. "Well, actually, it was Sonic who took Shadow away. Sonic's had a crush on him for a while," she shrugged. "Now both of us are boyless."_

_ Amy scowled. "I will NOT give up my Sonikku!" she declared determinedly. She began to march down the street with her hammer in hand._

_ "... You don't have any idea where you're going, do you?" asked Rouge._

_ Amy turned, blushing bashfully. "Nope, not a clue," she admitted._

_ Rouge sighed and walked over to her. "Okay, first of all, Shadow's house it _that _way. Second, you can't just barge into the house swinging your hammer like a crazy kid playing whack –a –mole. We have to have a plan."_

_ "WE?" asked Amy suspiciously._

_ Rouge rolled her eyes. "Well, that blue boy of yours HAS taken the guy of my dreams. It's time for revenge. The first thing we have to do is find a way to get Sonic out of the house, since Shadow can't leave in the first place."_

_ "And how do we do that?" asked Amy, her eyes glowing excitedly._

_ "Well..." said Rouge, leaning forward to whisper her plans into Rose's pink ears._

_._

_._

_._

Shadow's head was resting calmly on Sonic's chest. Shadow had questioned Sonic when he came to. Sonic had admitted, and Shadow was perfectly fine with it.

Sonic snuggled next to Shadow, both resting calmly...

_RING!_

Sonic was so surprised he leapt about two feet in the air, hitting his head on the backboard. "Ouch," he moaned.

_RING!_

Shadow's eyes opened slightly. "Sonic...?" he mumbled.

Sonic just smiled and ruffled Shadow's top quills. "It's just the phone. Go back to sleep, Shads."

"Not my name," Shadow grumbled as he picked himself up. "I'm going in the shower."

"Okay," Sonic said as he picked up the phone. "Agent Shadow's Residence, Who is it?"

"Sonic!" screamed Tails.

"Tails, what is it? Is something wrong?" he yelled.

"Help... Sonic..." he groaned.

"Tails!" cried Sonic desperately. "Tails, c'mon! What's wrong buddy?"

The phone went dead.

"Tails?" croaked Sonic. There was no response. With a shaky hand, Sonic tried to put the phone back on the receiver with no avail. The phone fell to the floor with bang.

The sound of water flowing stopped. Shadow walked out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his thin waist. The water droplets looked like stars against his midnight black fur. His crimson eyes were still bloodshot, cheeks still flushed, but at least he was able to stand on his own. He flashed Sonic a confused look.

"Is something wrong, Sonic?" he asked in a raspy voice. It was just barely audible.

"Um, I think one of Tails' projects went wild again. Do you mind if I go check on him?" he asked.

Shadow cocked his head. "Sure. Go help fox boy, I'm going to sleep," he sighed as he turned to the rooms.

Before Sonic left, he turned around and pecked Shadow on the cheek. "I'll be back in ten minutes!" he called over his shoulder.

Shadow watched him run out the door silently. His crimson eyes flashed to the windows... he was sure somebody was there. Shadow shrugged it off. "It's not like it matters, anyway," he sighed.

.

.

.

_ Rouge and Amy looked nervous. Rouge turned off the tape recording of Tails screaming. The bat was sure Shadow had seen her run across the window._

_._

Shadow plopped onto his bed with a loud moan. He really wanted to sleep, and he was going to either way.

.

_Rouge quietly opened the door, signaling Amy to follow. The two ran into the house, Rouge's heels tapping on the hard floor._

_._

Shadow's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. His eyes opened wearily as his hand grabbed for his gun.

He pushed himself off of the warm, inviting bed and off to find the robber. He walked into the kitchen, head snapping around to look at the intruder.

.

_Rouge silently stepped into the flickering light of the kitchen. The tired looking Shadow snapped his head over to watch her._

_ "Rouge?" asked Shadow, puzzled; he set his gun down on the granite counter._

_ "My, what startling blood red eyes you have," she said with a smirk, stepping a few steps forward while Shadow stepped back. _

_ "Rouge, what are you...?"_

_ "What beautiful black fur you have," she cooed, stalking towards her prey._

_ Amy hid in the shadows, waiting for the kill._

_ Shadow was now pressed up against the wall. "Rouge, get the hell away from me, now!" he snarled, teeth bared._

_ "What pearl white, sharp fangs you have, my big bad wolf," she said, placing a palm on his smoldering cheek. She pecked him gently on the lips. "This is a bedtime story, Shadow."(I just finished reading the Brothers Grimm, So lay off about the fairy tale stuff. No Flames!)_

_ "And it's time to say good night!" Amy cried as she brought her hammer down hard._

_ Shadow crumpled under the hit, falling unconscious on the ground. Rouge smiled as she scooped up her prize in her white arms. "Thank you, Amy. I hope you have your fun with Sonic, 'cause I'm going to have the time of my life with the Ultimate Lifeform," the bat snickered._

_ Amy giggled sadistically as she wondered back into the house._

_ Rouge looked down at the sleeping form of Shadow the hedgehog in her arms, a wondrous smile forming on her face as she stepped out of the house._

_._

Sonic had just made it to Tails' place. Actually, they shared it. He unlocked the familiar door and ran down into the lab.

"Tails, what's wrong? Are you okay? Tails!" he yelled, a stream of questions flowing out of his mouth.

Said kitsune walked down the stairs in his baby blue footy pajamas, rubbing his eyes innocently. "Sonic?" he moaned. "What are you doing? I just fell asleep. I said I was fine with you staying at Shadow's."

Sonic's eyes widened in horror. "You... didn't call?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I called, but that was a few hours ago! I'm tired, see ya in the morning."

As he turned, a blast of wind flew up the stairs, a blue streak the only sign that Sonic was ever there.

"Oh, Sonic," Tails sighed, walking back to bed. "What did you get yourself into this time?"

.

_Sonic kicked down the door as he hurtled himself into the seemingly abandoned house. "Shadow!" he screamed. "Shadow, are you here? Shadow, please!" he yelled._

_ Sonic ran desperately through his lover's house, destroying everything in his path. He shouted out the ebony hedgehog's name repeatedly. Finally, he had made it to the master bedroom._

_ He sighed in relief when he saw a form breathing steadily from underneath the sheets. "Boy, Shads, you had me worried there for a second..." he said with a smile. The grin froze into a mask of pure horror when he saw who was _really _hiding underneath._

_ "Hello, Sonikku," greeted the high pitched voice of Amy Rose. She wrapped her arms around his blue furred neck. "I was waiting for you..."_

**Yes! It's done! Go me!**

**Shadow: Yet another cliffhanger, Roxie. Tsk- Tsk.**

**Sonic: C'mon, stop doing this! It's even getting ME annoyed. C'mon, Shads, let's go hang out with ScorchEverlong. At least her Story's GOOD.**

**Shadow: *Nods and leaves Roxie alone* **

**W-wait! Can I come? Wait!**

**A/N: Okay, so this story is going to stay T. I'm just not ready to write my first lemon yet. Please forgive me...**

**Shadow: Good. Didn't wanna have sex with that weirdo.**

**Sonic: Shadow... C'mon, ya didn't mind that much in her other stories on the laptop...**

**Shadow: That's because nobody else is reading them. I don't even get why they'd want to...**

***a giant hook swings out and drags the two lovers off***

**See ya next chapter, folks!**


	6. Rejection inspection

**Okay, to start off, I don't own any of the characters from SEGA. Wish I did, but no. **

**Second, this chapter wouldn't exist if it weren't for ScorchEverlong. Let's give a hand to one of my favorite authors! WOOT! I can't take credit for all of this, because Scorch over here came up with the Amy and Sonic part, since I have no experience whatsoever with "supposed" Sonamy's. So once again, let's give a hand to ScorchEverlong!**

**That's all I have to say for now, so let's get this party started!**

"A-Amy!"

Startled, Sonic squirmed as Amy's arms securely held him against her chest. Unlike her other death hugs, this one was meant to have him trapped with no hope of escaping, and did not waver.

"Oh, Sonniku," the pink hedgette cooed, "I'm so glad you've arrived. I had been waiting for a while..."

Snarling, the blue hedgehog squirmed more within her grasp, teeth bared.

"Where's Shadow, Amy?"

Amy giggled, her fingers gently curling tighter around his neck, caressing his fur.

"Gone."

Sonic harshly gripped her hands with his fingers, attempting to pry them from him.

"Amy, where is he? What have you done with him?"

Frowning, Amy tightened her hold upon the blue hedgie, her eyes brimming with fire.

"Why does it matter, anyways? It's not like he's important!" Her fists clenched, furthermore restricting Sonic's breathing. Outraged, Sonic grasped Amy's hands tightly, tearing them away from his neck till her grip loosened. He slipped away, facing her as she sat on the bed.

"That isn't true!" he spat. "He means more to me than you ever did!"

The fire within Amy's jade eyes was smothered with tears, her heart stinging at his remark.

"What has he done for you?" she screamed, stomping her foot on the floor in frustration as she stood. "I've done everything I could for you!"

Tears fell down her red cheeks.

"I've done all I could to make you happy! I've cooked for you, I've made things for you, I-I've done everything for you!" Her tears soon became sobs as she stared at the snarling hero. "Yet, what do you do? Ignore or avoid me, that's what!" Turning on her heels, she stared at the bed before her, her left hand clutching her right arm as it hung loosely at her side. "Y-you don't even care... And now you're with _him_, someone that h-has fought you before... Is he really better than me, Sonic? Is he really?"

Sonic stared at the usually strong Amy Rose and saddened, disheartened. Sighing, he took a step forward and gently hugged her from behind, causing the young woman to tense.

"I'm sorry, Amy," he said quietly. "I just don't feel that way towards you... You are an amazing friend and I appreciate all you do for me, but..." His ears lowered as the hedgette's shoulders slumped, her head hung in sorrow. "I just... Don't feel the same."

Sonic retreated from the hug and stared at Amy, who stood silently for quite some time before speaking.

"Shadow is with Rouge. She took him not too long ago."

Then, she ran out the door, sobbing into the harsh night.

_Shadow's eyes fluttered open, his hand quickly retreating to the pounding spot on his head. He groaned, closing his eyes. _

"_Are you okay, hon?"_

_Shadow's ears perked up at the voice. "Rouge?"_

_The white bat smirked. "I'm sorry about the Pink Menace (Thank you, Miles per Prower!) hitting you. I didn't think she was actually going to do it. She can be so ignorant sometimes... Oh, she makes me wonder..."_

_Shadow studied Rouge. The bat's white hair fell to her shoulders, shimmering with every movement she made. She wore a dark purple bathrobe with pink lace. She was wearing fuzzy pink slippers with an _"R" _embroiled in pink. Her aqua eyes sparkled mischievously. _

"_Where am I?" Shadow asked, wincing at the blood pounding through his ears._

"_My home," answered Rouge. She looked puzzled. "Do... do you think Sonic will come looking for you?"_

_Shadow smirked. "Definitely."_

_"... I'm sorry about stealing you, Shadow, but Sonic wouldn't let me see you," she apologized._

_Shadow's eyes flashed angrily at this. "What did Sonic say?_

_Rouge frowned. "Nothing much. Just –basically –no Shadow time for Rouge anymore."_

_Shadow scowled at this. "Well, Sonic doesn't decide who I can spend time with. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, dammit, and I take orders from _no one. I _make my _own _decisions. You'll get all the time you want with me."_

_Rouge looked confused. "You... you don't care that I kidnapped you?"_

_Shadow rolled his eyes. "Rouge, that was the lamest kidnapping ever recorded. And what was with the fairy tale junk? I'm not the big bad wolf, and you are _no _little Red Riding Hood."_

_Rouge grinned as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. "Okay, so maybe I'm not the sweet little girl you meet everyday. I'm a princess of my own, hon."_

_"Since when was Red a princess?" asked Shadow._

_Now it was Rouge's turn to roll her eyes. "Shut up! Geez, babe, I never would have thought it would be so hard just to let your mind relax. Dumb down a bit, kay?"_

_Shadow chuckled. "Mmm, you never change, Rouge."_

_She smiled larger than she had for _months.

_"Let's go get your medicine, Shadow."_

_.  
_

Sonic was in the middle of Shadow's valiant rescue efforts when he realized he was missing something vital. Rouge's address.

Sonic groaned as he looked at the street signs. Where the hell was he, anyway? He began to panic, his thoughts turned to Shadow. What was that bitch doing to Shadow, anyway?

While Sonic was slowly losing his mind, the phone rang, shrill and loud. Grumbling, Sonic opened the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sonic, where are you?" asked Tails. "You left so quickly I couldn't ask you what's wrong. What's going on, Sonic?"

Sonic quickly explained the whole ordeal to the young fox, who quietly listened. It ended with, "And I don't know where I am now! Help me!"

"Rouge lives on..."

"Thanks bud. I'm just so worried about him... Yeah, barely even remembered who I was... Oh, I gave him the wrong medicine? Whoops. What did I give him...? Vitamins? Tails! Wait, wait, _wait_, I don't have time for this!"

Tails laughed on the other side of the line. "Ah, Sonic. Feet as fast as light –attention span; size of a peanut."

"Hey, when did you become so cold?" Sonic groaned as he raced around the corner.

"Shadow taught me," he responded simply.

Emerald eyes rolled as he jogged up the steps. "I'm going in, Tails," he sighed. He switched off the phone. "I'm coming, Shads."

_Inside, Shadow was groaning as Rouge's majestic hands swept across his back, rubbing thoroughly and soothingly. _

_"Do you like that, Shadow?" she asked, massaging his rough, angled shoulders._

_"Yes!" he moaned, getting louder as she undid one of the larger knots._

_"Geez, Shadow, haven't you ever heard of relaxing?" she asked, putting more pressure into the rubs._

_"Mmm, Rouge, relaxing –as you can see –just isn't in my dictionary. The Commander has had me running on missions for the last three months with no break."_

_"Chaos, Shadow, don't get your underwear in a bunch. It was just a joke."_

_"Did I mention that I hate jokes?"_

_"Heh, maybe. Hon, you hate so many things I really don't even try to keep count anymore."_

_"You have a good point," he sighed as he sat up to look the bat in the eyes. "Thank you for the massage. I feel like I can truly sleep now. The medicine is working too, I think."_

_Rouge winked at him. "Time for payment," she said._

_"Wait, what?" he asked before he was caught in a lip –lock. Shadow pulled away as a blast of wind nearly blew him away._

_Rouge blushed as she bit her lip. Shadow took her cheek in the palm of his hand. Rejection time._

_"I just don't understand. Nobody wants me anymore. Even that echidna won't look at me. He's got that slab of Rock to look after, so he assumes that's more important than me."_

_"That's not it. That knucklehead is just worried about hurting you. Be persistent. He'll give in... eventually."_

_Rouge smirked. "Thank you, Shadow, for your help. But you should probably go after your boyfriend."_

_"He's not-!"_

_She arched an eyebrow._

_"... I hate you..."_

_"It's a good kind of hate, Shadow. Now go find Sonic."_

_"... I think I will. Thank you, Rouge."_

**Five minutes ago:**

Sonic walked over to the door to find that it was unlocked. He entered slowly, freezing at the sound of loud moans filling the halls.

"Do you like that, Shadow?" asked a women's melodic voice.

"Yes!" Shadow moaned.

Sonic didn't know what to think. He slowly came to a stop outside the bedroom. He covered his ears. He didn't want to hear those pleasured moans. A few minutes later, there was nothing. Confused, Sonic peeked inside the room, only to find the bat and Shadow locked in a hot embrace. Slowly, he backed away, suddenly running as fast as he could away from the house.

He didn't now where he was going, but the only destination he could think of was _away._

As he was running, Sonic couldn't help but notice the golden blur from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but feel choked up as it inched closer.

"Sonic, stop acting like a child and listen to me," Shadow commanded.

Sonic hose to ignore him and pushed his legs harder. Shadow did the same.

"Stop doing this, Sonic! You don't even know what happened!"

"I have _eyes, _Shadow! I _saw _you kissing Rouge!"

Shadow was now very close to the blue streak and grabbed his wrist. Sonic was forced to a halt.

"Will you just listen to me?" asked Shadow.

"There's nothing to listen to."

"But you didn't even here my side of the story," Shadow argued.

"What's there to hear? I heard moaning from the other room, open the door and found you in a make out scene!"

"Okay, first, moron, the moaning was because Rouge was giving me a message. Second, she pulled a fast one on me, Sonic. I rejected her."

"... Oh."

"Do you understand now, Sonic? Because if you don't you're gonna have one _real _pissed off Ultimate Lifeform. And you _don't _want to be stuck with _that."_

Sonic chuckled, trying to hide his blush. "No, I don't."

Shadow smiled as he ruffled Sonic's quills on the top of his head. "Let's get back home. I'm tired."

Sonic grinned. "'Kay, let's go already! I'm _starving!"_

_"Wahoo. Great,"_ Shadow said dryly. But he smirked as he looked at the beaming hedgehog in his arms. As long as Sonic was happy, Shadow was, too.

**A... Atchoo! *sniffles* So... sick...**

**Sonic: *mumbles***

**Shadow: Where are you, Sonic?**

**Sonic: *a gigantic pile of tissues moves as a cobalt and peach head springs up* Ah! I couldn't breathe under there!**

**Shadow: pfft.**

**Sonic: You are NOT laughing.**

**Shadow: *shuts up***

**Sonic: That was horrible. When did I sign up to be a caretaker anyway?**

**You did it for... cough... Shadow...**

**Sonic: Yeah, but that's SHADOW!**

**Shadow: Don't bring me into this.**

**Too late. Anyways, please review. I'm silently dying, and maybe that will cheer me up.**

**Sonic: You aren't dying. You just have a cold.**

**Shadow: Drama Queen.**

**A/N: Okay, listen up. It doesn't end now, its next chapter. I'm really sleepy, and I'm probably going away on vacation, so don't expect updates any time soon. Also, I'm trying to work on another story, so that's just ANOTHER reason for waiting. I have three bar mitzvahs to go to, and my aunts wedding. So, all in all, the last chapter will take me forever. I can't wait to write for you guys again! Bye –Bye! **


	7. Doctor Shadow The devil appears

** Okay, so I lied about the late updating thing. I felt really bad about that, so sorry! Haha, anyway, here's the next chapter. It's like, 99% humor and 1% romance. Sigh... Anyways, thank you so much for your kind reviews and for reading. You guys are the best! Thank you all so much!**

**P.S. ~ Sorry the chapter is so short. Peace!**

**P.S.S~ Thanks for being worried about me and my cold. It was very nice of you all.**

**Shadow: Just start the damn Chapter already!**

Shadow opened his eyes with a tired yawn. He felt so much better, cured of that wretched illness. He was now immune. He blinked the sleepiness away and looked around the room. It looks like he and Sonic must've fallen asleep in his bedroom last night.

Shadow smirked as he looked slumbering figure resting peacefully in his arms. Sonic's head was resting on the white patch of chest fluff –Sonic's preferred part of Shadow. 'It's like a built in pillow, Shads!' he recalled Sonic saying while playfully twirling his fingers around the white softness. Shadow grimaced at the remark.

Said hedgehog let out an annoyed huff at the memory. He nudged Sonic gently on the shoulder. "Get up, sleeping beauty," he growled.

Sonic rubbed his eyes innocently. "Am I getting a kiss?" he asked, grinning as he closed his eyes.

Shadow rolled his eyes and kissed the hero, who quickly wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist.

"Time to get up," Shadow sighed.

"Wha...? It's only twelve in the afternoon!"

"We fell asleep at around midnight, Sonic! Just get up!" he yelled.

Sonic rolled his eyes and slowly sat up. He groaned as he flopped back down on the bed, his head pounding angrily.

"You okay?" Shadow asked. He took a good look at Sonic. Sonic's eyes had dark shadows underneath, his nose a bright cherry red. It was a good thing Shadow was now immune to this.

"Um, yeah... just give me a second..." he said as he tried his best to prop himself up. "Ugh, head rush."

Shadow pealed his glove off and pressed the black and crimson hand onto Sonic's burning forehead. Shadow raised an eye ridge.

"You have a fever, Sonic," Shadow said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Sonic sneezed and wrapped himself in the sheets, shivering. "I didn't do anything, honest. I mean, this time I didn't even go snowboarding when I was soaked!" he cried.

Shadow grumbled under his breath as he hoisted the bundle over his shoulder. "Stay still. Hold on tight, okay? The last thing I need is for you to go flying down the street, got it?"

"Wha... Wha do ya mean?" asked Sonic in a slurred voice.

"My ankle hurts and there's no way I'm running all the way to Mystic Ruins. And it's not _me _who took the Chaos emerald and traded it to Knuckles for a new pair of running shoes."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," the speedster mumbled. "Anyway, how are we gonna get there?"

"I _do _own a vehicle, Sonic. Just like you and all your weird friends."

"A car? A nice one?"

"Well, I wouldn't say a _car..."_

"What are you taking me on, Shadow?"

"My motorcycle, of course. It's good enough, and I don't have the patience to try to get that Knucklehead to give me that emerald. Just sit down on the damn seat!"

Sonic obeyed, Shadow having taken off the blankets and replacing them with a warm black hoodie. Sonic nuzzled himself into the warm jacket, smelling Shadow's faint scent lingering.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist, pulling himself close. "... Fine. Let's just go already..."

Shadow didn't need Sonic to do that. In seconds, the couple was shooting off down the street.

They were there in moments. Shadow smirked as he got off of the glossy bike and parked. He looked back at his partner who was slumped against the motorcycle, holding onto Shadow for dear life. Sonic was green.

"Uh, that was horrible..." he groaned.

Shadow looked hurt. "I thought the speed demon would love a joy ride like that..."

"Any other day, just not today. A piggyback ride on a snail would be a little too fast."

"Tails is going to have a lot to work with," Shadow sighed as he scooped Sonic in his arms bridal style.

Shadow jogged up to the small house, opening the door quietly. "Miles?" he yelled. "Tails, are you here? You have a patient!"

"Sonic's not the first," Tails called back. He walked up the stairs, Knuckles following with Rouge in tow.

The bat looked horrid. Her snow white hair was a mess, deep purple shadows underneath her eyes. Her nose was red and she looked practically dead in the echidna's arms.

"Hey, Shadow," she wheezed.

"What happened to you?" asked Shadow.

"I have the flu, idiot," she chuckled.

"Ah, I see you're your normal, cheery self. As always."

Rouge grumbled something unintelligible under her breath as Knuckles helped her settle down on the couch. She shivered slightly as said echidna draped a warm, thick blanket over her.

"Why aren't you that nice to me?" asked Sonic.

"What you see is what you get. No take backs," he said as he kissed Sonic's cheek affectionately.

"Not that I'd ever want one," Sonic sighed happily as he tilted his head to connect lips with Shadow.

Knuckles cleared his throat.

Sonic blushed as he pulled away, nearly sinking into the couch. "Uh, hey Knux. What's up?" he coughed.

"Why the hell were you two kissing?" demanded Knuckles.

"Uh, didn't I tell you? Shadow and I are a couple... heh..." he stuttered.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, trying not to let the surprise show. "Wow, never thought I would live to see the day where you two would be friends, none the less a _couple._"

Shadow raised an eye ridge. "So you aren't surprised that we're gay?"

Knuckles shrugged. "I always knew Sonic was gay, even before he did. No surprise there. But you... I don't know. Guess it just works."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where's the doctor? I want to leave already!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Tails sighed as he rushed into the room. He had a small doctor's kit, opening it quickly as he ran a bunch of tests on the ailing mobians. "Wow, uh, you both somehow managed to catch the flu."

They both looked at Shadow with accusing glares.

"What? I didn't tell you guys to kiss me."

"I thought you once told me that once you were sick, you weren't contagious!" Rouge pointed out.

"Yes, and at the time, I was three years old and my healing process was working. Oh, and a certain bat girl wasn't there to give me drugs. That little fact may be known as the real reason behind it."

"I said I was sorry!"

"You did?"

"Just now."

"Well, you are not forgiven. The damage done to my body will take _ages _to repair."

"I _said- _ACK!" she cried as Tails swabbed her throat.

Sonic snickered. "Heh, you get what you deserve, bat girl," he said with a smile; which quickly disappeared as Tails shoved a thermometer into his ear. "Ah, Tails! Watch it! I think that thing touched my brain!"

Now it was Rouge's turn to laugh.

"Stop acting like children," Shadow scolded. He bent down and pecked Sonic the lips, chuckling when the hero leaned into it hungrily. "Be nice to the other children, faker."

Sonic pouted as Shadow pulled away.

"No promises," he muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

"... Touché..."

"You guys just have to rest," Tails said as he brought more pills into the room. He handed each patient a case. "Take these twice a day. You guys don't heal as quickly as Shadow, so this should take four to seven days," he informed, a chorus of groans filling the room.

"That long?" the speedster complained.

"Really?" the treasure hunter gasped.

"Yup," Tails answered. "And that's even quick. You guys are lucky I am more educated then most doctors."

"That we are," Knuckles sighed. He looked at Shadow. "Do you mind taking care of Rouge for today? I have to get a guest room set up in Angel Island."

Shadow blinked. "Of course," he said as he sat down next Sonic, who was in the midst of looking sadly at the container. He smirked at Shadow and quickly pulled him into a kiss. "At least I have _you _to look after me..."

A dark look passed Shadow's face as he smiled sadistically at his two patients.

"Oh, and since you two were _such _great caretakers, I shall return the favor. I shall treat you both with the same methods you treated _me _with..."

Sonic and Rouge shared their looks of panic as they both screamed out, _"No!"_

Shadow's sadistic laughter filled throughout the house as Knuckles closed the door.

**Sob... It's really done...**

**Shadow: Whew. That took FOREVER!**

**Sonic: Aw, you know you loved it.**

**Shadow: I'd shut your mouth, if I were you.**

**Sonic: I'd rather be doing different things with my mouth, Shads...**

**Shadow: Back. Off.**

**Why are you guys celebrating? This is a SAD day! Sad, I tell you!**

**Shadow: No its not. Sonic and I are free from this weird story. I don't know about you, Sonic, but I'm going on a trip to ScorchEverlong. You?**

**Sonic: I'll come. As long as we get to ride your motorcycle.**

**Shadow: Why would you want to ride that?**

**Sonic: It's an excuse to put my arms around you.**

**Argh! They don't care... sob...**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. I couldn't have gotten anywhere without you guys. I'm in the middle of writing a new story, so this is not the last of me! Anyways, I would just like to take a moment to dedicate this chapter to some of my reviewers who kept with me the whole- or most- of the story! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**ScorchEverlong**

**Miles per Prower**

**alexSmiles**

**XxSonicShadowxX**

**So sorry if I didn't write your name. Please don't be insulted. These are the people that help me the entire time. Until next time, Bye!**

**Review please!**


	8. BONUS!

**BONUS:**

**In case any of you would like to read my other story, it is called 50 years younger. You know, if you like my writing.**

**Shadow: I don't.**

**Sonic: Who does?**

**I do!**

**Shadow and Sonic: YOU don't count.**

**Yeah? Well... BLEH!**

"Just eat the damn soup, Sonic! You're wearing my patience thin."

"Seriously, Babe," said Rouge, her head popping over the couch. "It's just soup, and you're making Shadow angry. You're treading on thin ice."

Sonic pouted and tried to turn his head away. Shadow had caught his chin and turned Sonic to face him. He kissed Sonic; just a peck on the lips, but the hero wasn't quite ready to let him go so quickly. He immediately wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck in a choke hold and crushed his lips against Shadow's.

Shadow yelped in pain as Sonic accidentely stomped on his foot.

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted. Shadow pinned Sonic down onto the couch besides Rouge as he shoved the soup down his throat. Sonic- for some reason, just wouldn't believe chilidogs wasn't a good food to eat when sick.

Sonic gave up the fight and drank the rank looking bath water.

Rouge snickered at his scrunced up face, yelling when Sonic flicked her on the head. Finally, he winked at her as he pulled Shadow into a heated kiss.

"AH, MY EYEEEEESSSSSS!" was heard from all around the block by Rouge in attempt to hide her eyes from the horny hedgies.

**Bye bye, guys! You were all great! I hope you read my stories again!**


End file.
